A large amount of uncompressed video data needs to be transmitted between video source (e.g., video camera, DVD, mobile phone, or tablet PC) and video receiver (e.g., computer, television, display, or DVR). When transmitting the uncompressed video data, it is sometimes necessary to simultaneously transmit data which is compressed. At present, the uncompressed video data and the compressed data are transmitted separately, which increases power consumption and transmission costs.